Candy is sweeter than BLOOD
by Starscream's Babygirl
Summary: Uh... sorry not good with summary...so uh...yeah its a really cute story and stuff plus its EdxOc
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! and thanks you reading my second story! plus please review and tell me if it is good! well ENJOY!

My charcter age 11.

I walk from the store with the bags of food mom wanted me to get. I lived on a long and rocky road with flowers on one side and trees on the other. As I conutied to walk toward home I saw peolpe around my house. "Whats going on?" I ask as I ran toward my house. "Man I feel sorry for that lady who lived in that house." "What happen to her?", I asked afraid of what they would say.

"Well she is dead little girl..." "no...mommy!" I yelled. Everyone look at me with a shock look. "That was your mother?" "poor child!" I creid. I knew that I was alone now. "Hey kid!" I look over to see a guy who was wearing a miltary uniform."Y-yes?" I ask as I walk towards him.

He pick me up and hug me. I hug him back and wouldnt let him go. He walk away with me in his arms...everyone who was watching was probably wondering why he was taking me away...i knew that he was taking me away to some place peaceful and happy where I wouldn't be sad anymore...I also promise myself not to be sad or upset cause then shows weakness and you can't show that.

So...what do you peolpez think? Just review and tell me what you think. XD


	2. Not one of them normal mornings

Thankies to the ones that ENJOY this story! ^.^ I was happy to see that people like my story plus

I was surprise to see that some of you thought it was Ed or Roy it wasn't. So enjoy this chapter of Candy is Sweeter than BLOOD! ^.^ My oc is 14 and I don't own FullMetal Alchemist only my OC Character.

"Sora! Come on! We have to go!" yelled a man. Sora opened her red dark eyes and look to see what time it was "….it's only 5:30 Mr. Hues…." said Sora sleeplessly getting up. " Come on Sora! We both have to go!" whined Hues yelling downstairs. "FINE!" yelled Sora walking over to her closet door and picking out her outfit to wear. She then walked downstairs in her red tang top and black pants along with red socks, black shoes, and a black jacket with lots of red flower designs on it. "I here so are we ready to go or what Hues?" asked the red eyed girl looking at Mr. Hues. "Yep! Let's go!" said Hues as he walks out the door. Sora was about to leave when she noticed right there on the table was the…..car keys. "….he left the car keys…..*sigh* why is it he always does this?" said Sora as she grabs the keys and closed the door to see the searching Hues. "What are you doing Hues?" ask Sora as she look at him. "Oh hey Sora!" he said as he look up to see her. "I'm trying to find my car keys! I think I drop them somewhere out here." said the searching Hues. "You mean these?" ask Sora as she pulled out the car keys. "Oh thank you Sora!" said Hues as he snatches the keys out of her hand and went to unlock the door to the car. "Where did you find them as he unlocks the door for Sora?" As Sora sat down in the car sit she said "On the kitchen table again….." Hues look at her. "I did? Again?" ask Hues as he started up the car. "Yeah…..you did again…." said Sora looking at the window.

Arriving at Central Sora's point of view

I walk up the stairs Central. Nothing really happens here a lot just a bunch of alchemists doing their jobs. If you ask me it's boring…..I don't see what the big deal is…..it's nothing much but people going out to catch criminals and stuff and then get killed in the job or hurt. I don't like it just wasting your time to do nothing but die. But hey if you want to die then go ahead I don't care. I open the door to see that everyone was pretty much busy Havoc was smoking…..again. Didn't I tell him it's bad for you? I guess I will have to teach him a lesson. I walk over to Havoc who say me and waved at me. "Hey Sora! How are you?" he asks as he walks over to me. I smirked. "I'm good just a little bit mad." I said. He looks at me surprised. "Why?" he ask. "Well…" I started out grabbing a baseball bat I kept around here. "Its…this friend of mine….he keeps doing this thing I keep telling him is bad and NOW I going to knock some sense into him." I said as I started to walk over to Havoc.

Havoc's point of view

I notice that Sora had her baseball bat that she keeps around here in her hand. I didn't know what she meant her friend… My eyes widen with fear. She was coming after me with a baseball bat. I took a step back each time she did. "N-now Sora….. This doesn't have to be this way!" I said seeing her smirk. She shook her head. "Nope. Can't do Havoc…just can't do it!" she yelled as she ran over to me. I then scream for my life running away.

No's point of view

Havoc ran as he could to get away from the Baseball Bat Swinging Sora. "S-sora stops it!" yelled Havoc as he dodges her trying to jump on him which made her fall to the floor. She got and grab the baseball bat then came a dark aura around her and then she smiled saying "Hee. No can do dude!" she yelled running after the Scared and terrified Havoc. Havoc then ran faster and faster until he came to an office which door was opened. "Rooooooyyyy!" yelled Havoc as he ran into the room and close the door. "What are you doing here Hav-"Before Roy could finish him sentence there was a loud THUNK at the door. Roy looks at Havoc with what's going on look. "I-it was Sora! She's gone crazy with the baseball bat trying to hit me!" said Havoc sweating as he started to smoke again. "Sora? Why was she mad at you this time?" ask Roy as he walk over to Havoc. Havoc moved from the door to sit down on the couch to see two more people in the room. "Oh hey Ed an Al!" said Havoc as he sat down.

Roy's point of view

"She was mad at me for smoking Roy!" yelled Havoc as he sat down cross from the Elric brothers. "Did she now?" I ask as I open the door to see a little blood on my door. I look down to see a Sora lying down with a little blood on her forehead."Hey Sora you can come and get Havoc if you want." I told her and went to sit down to watch this scene.

No one's point of view

Sora got open and moved her black hair out of her face and grabs her baseball bat and enters the room closing the door and locking it. She over to the smoking Havoc. "Havoc…what did…I tell YOU?" yelled Sora as she hit Havoc as hard she could that ended with a loud and giant WHACK. Then Havoc fall down and Sora then jump onto the couch and lie down and look up at the ceiling. "Man now I'm bored! Roy! What can I do?" yelled Sora as she whined. "You can meet the Elric brothers a cross from you Sora." Said Roy looking at the the bleeding Havoc. Sora then look over to see that was a little dude with blonde hair and wear almost like her outfit she then turned to see a Giant armor which was total huge to her.

End of Chapter

So what did ya think? It was long I guess…..but tell me what ya think! XD


	3. When Bonez and blood cames off

Hi everyone! sorry i took so long i have been busy...school and stuff ya know? but anyway here you go! ENJOY!

Sora's pov

I look at the armor guy to the blonde little guy. "Uncle Roy...who are these boys? I don't think Ihave seen them before." I said looking at my Unlce. "Oh That's right you havn't met Fullmetal." he said as hee moved a finger towards the shrimp."This...is Edward Elirc the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother Alphonse Elric." He said moveing from the shorty to the armor. I raised my brow and curiousy. "Really? But I thought the Fullmetal ALchemist MEANS all Fullmetal how in the wolrd can he be a Fullmetal?" I ask gettin up and walking over to Edward and grab him by the arm. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Ed yelled as he yanked his arm back. Big mistake. As sooon as Ed did that my arm fall right off. "Oh, i came off...lovely..." I said as i pick my arm up. I look at Edwrad who eyes got big and then look over to Alphonse and then back at my missing arm. "Ah Sora you didn't put your brace on did you?" Roy said as he came ober to help me put it on. "Why would I?" I said as i told off my jacket realizeing my arms. THe arm that Ed pull out was all bloody and stuck to my boney arm. "Lovely...now i have to clean up...What's wrong? Cat got your tonuge? Say something Edward." I said.

Edward's Pov

I look at her bloody arm. How did I do that? I just yank her arm and POP her arm came off!

Alphonse's pov

I was just as shock as brother was. Confuisoned, and sorry. I wonder how that happened? How can an arm just pop off like that? Matter of fact why is it just a bloody bone? Where was her flesh? Her Muscles? Her eveything that an arm shoild have? I watch as Roy help her clean off her bone.

Sora's pov.

"I guess...he is out of it Uncle...Big Brother Havoc? Can we play tag?" I yelled as i ran over to HAvoc who of cousre was smoking again. "..." Haovc look up. "Maybe later Sora I have to recover from that blow okay? WHy don't you go and find your Dad. He should be around." He said as he flick on his lighter. "Fine...but you may want to help those two they seemed surprised to see an arm fall off." I said as I walk out the door and went to find Hues.

End of chapter

ya so how did i do? Ya Ed and Al or trying to recover from this happening..i mean would you be freak out of a girls arm just pop off in front of you? I know i would have so anyway plz review and be nice about it! :D


	4. Telling about her

Hey everyone! THank you for the LOVELY review! MAde me happy to see that peolpe like my story! xD Makes me have a tear in my eye! Well here you go everyone! ENjoy! Plus don't smoke kids its not goood for you.

Sora's POV

I walk around looking for my "Dad". I kept thinking about those boys. "They must think I'm a freak." I said to myself

Edward's POV

"What was she?" I yelled at ROy slamming my hands on his desk." How can arms just fall off?"  
"Edward." It was Havoc. "She is the only one left out of family hates her. Her mother was the only one who loved her." He said as he start to lit his smoke. What? Her family didn't love her? I thought to myself.  
Hey! Everyone look at my picture of my Elica!" Hues said as he walk in with a picture."Hues...your daught walk in and her arm fall off."  
ROu said as he finally talk. "Oh okay. DId you help help her put it back?" He ask.

"Of course we did!" HAvoc said. "Her arm fall off in front of the Elric brothers." Roy said as he look at me then at Al.

Sorrry everyone I promise it will be longer school has Semissions and stuff and have to study.  
Hey! review for me and I will not SEND ENVY OVER AT YOUR HOUSE! plus gluttony!

Bloody Bonez Alchemist XD 


End file.
